


Minerva in Hogsmeade

by MMADfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Humor, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMADfan/pseuds/MMADfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva finds chaperone duty in Hogsmeade very dull, until . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minerva in Hogsmeade

  


Another Hogsmeade weekend. As the youngest and newest member of the teaching staff, Minerva felt that she was given more than her fair share of chaperone duties for the weekends. When she was a student, they had been fun. Now they were dull, dull, dull. Beyond being dull, every time that she found any students headed away from the approved area of the village, the students would see her coming, and by the time she reached them, they were all innocence, and the same with the pairs who were pairing up a little more closely than “in loco parentis” wanted to permit. 

Minerva was about to slip into Madam Puddifoot’s for a restorative cup of tea on the pretense of watching for any unseemly canoodling, when she saw two students sneak around the corner beside the apothecary. This time, not wanting to warn them off before she even found them, Minerva popped into her Tabby form and trotted after them. Entering the narrow alley beside the shop, Minerva shook her right forepaw in disgust. They really should begin forcing the shopkeepers to maintain their alleys better. She couldn’t even identify the substance on her paw, but it was revolting. However, Gryffindor that she was, she gamely continued after the two students, whom she caught sight of just as they disappeared behind the apothecary. 

Minerva was about to break into a sprint to catch up with them when she caught the most alluring scent. She tried to trot right past it, but something in her made her stop and sniff. Lovely! Wonderful! Oh, joy! Thrills went through her as she began to rummage through the overturned bin beside the shop. A brown paper bag with – could it be? Yes, catnip!

An hour later, Filius Flitwick found the Transfiguration teacher, still in her kitty form, lying in a happy stupor, her head in a dirty paper bag. She refuses to speak of it to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Drabble Night at Potter Place.  
>  **Prompt Words:** Minerva in cat form, Hogsmeade, catnip
> 
> First published 27 April 2008.


End file.
